Falling in the black
by AmberPanda33
Summary: Another song fanfic. This time it's Falling in the Black by Skillet. Takes place in the end of book 9. I do not own Darrn Shan.


**Falling in the Black**

**Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me here; it's so cold; never wanna be so cold.**

Darren Shan sat alone next to the cavern of stakes where Larten had jumped to his death. He understood that Mr. Crepsley had sacrificed himself to save the others, but it didn't help that Darren still felt responsible for what had happened. He shivered from a light breeze that whispered though the cavern. His insides felt like ice, a cold much worse than the bathing hall in the mountains. Darren put on Mr. Crepsley's favorite red jacket, hoping that it would help a little. It made him feel even colder.

**Your touch used to be so kind; you touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time; I've wasted all this time.**

As he looked at the charred remains of his mentor, his vampire father; Darren remembered all of the best memories that they had shared. He remembered the gentile touches that Mr. Crepsley had given him when he was injured or a nudge in the right direction. Mr. Crepsley had saved his life many times though their travels and if Darren touched the center of his left hand, he could still feel Mr. Crepsley's warm touch.

**Don't leave me all alone, cause I can barley see at all. Don't leave me alone**_._

Darren now knew how Vancha felt when he ran into his brother again. He felt so alone and responsible, he wanted to end the loneliness; to die here right besides his beloved mentor.

**I'm: Falling in the black, slipping though the crack; falling in the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping though the cracks; Falling in the depths, can I ever go back? Falling inside the black; Falling inside, falling inside; the black**

Darren could feel his emotions fall, slipping into the darkness of depression and helplessness. If he could, he would go back in time and prevent this hunt for the vampaneze lord from ever happening. The only way he knew to do that was to trust Desmond Tiny, and he wasn't about to do that. He was desperate, but not enough to trust Mr. Tiny with his life. He would probably make it worse.

** You were my source of strength. I've traded everything that I love for this one thing. Stranded in the offering, don't leave me here like this. Can't you hear me scream from the abyss; and now I'm wishing for you, my desire?**

Darren knew that his one main pride in his vampire life was making Mr. Crepsley happy. When he tried so hard and whether he succeeded or not, the older vampire would smile a rare smile and pat him on the head. Darren, knowing that he was alone, cried silently for his mentor. He began to beg, almost screaming, to the vampire gods to bring Larten back to life, to somehow let the dead return. It was a childish yell but he wanted Mr. Crepsley to hear him in Paradise and somehow give a message in return.

** Don't leave me all alone, cause I can barley see at all. Don't leave me alone**

**I'm: Falling in the black, slipping though the cracks; falling in the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping though the cracks; Falling in the depths, can I ever go back? Falling inside the black, falling inside, falling inside: the black.**

Darren could no longer see though his tears as the continued to fall, washing the dust and grim from the sewers from his face. He could no longer hear his voice as he yelled to the Gods and to Mr. Crepsley. The only thing that he could feel was himself falling deeper into the pits of despair. He only felt that he could reach Mr. Crepsley in his dreams. It was a long stretch, but it did make him feel a bit better. He knew that it would take a long time to recover, but he would try.

**Falling in the black, slipping though the cracks; Falling in the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping though the cracks; falling in the depths, can I ever go back? Falling inside the black; can you hear me? Falling inside the black; Can you hear me? Falling inside the black can you hear me falling inside falling inside falling inside; the black.**

"Mr. Crepsley," Darren shouted into the empty cavern, standing up to walk away. "I will find the Vampinese Lord, and I will not fall into the black. I will meet with you one day, and we will be together."

There was silence in the caver as Darren ran out, not looking back.

Up in Paradise, Larten Crepsley smiled at his assistant, knowing that the boy had a hard path ahead of himself; but was proud to have called Darren Shan his apprentice.


End file.
